Gremlins and Jungle Book - The Mogwai and the Snake
by Sarah Vilela
Summary: During a conversation in the jungle, Gizmo was surprised by Kaa, the snake. It's up to Billy Peltzer to join the Mowgli to rescue him before it's too late.


**Mowgli's jungle - 10:00 p. m.**

Narrator: Ah, a beautiful starry night in the jungle... An incredible encounter between a boy raised by wolves and a cute, adorable, furry, adventurous, smart and... stubborn mogwai. Well, what counts are the new friendships!

Mowgli: How good this meeting is... This creature looks cute... But I still prefer to stay with Bagheera, because he always protects me from danger!

Bagheera: Exactly, Mowgli! I can't live without you!

Gizmo: Ah, these jungle creatures surprise us...

Billy Peltzer: That's right, Gizmo! (to Mowgli and Bagheera) And remember the three rules of the mogwais, eh?

Mowgli: What are the three rules of this kind of creature, if it's just a pet?

Billy Peltzer: Never put it in the face of strong light, much less in sunlight, which can kill him; never wet it; and the main rule, never feed him after midnight, even if he cries or begs.

Mowgli: I understood... What are the consequences of each broken rule?

Billy Peltzer: If the Mogwais get wet, they start to multiply, leaving egg-shaped back acorns. The Mogwais don't like the strong light, because it irritates them. Sunlight can kill them! The consequence of the third rule is the most horrible of all: if the Mogwais feed themselves after midnight, they cascade, undergoing a metamorphosis, transforming into Gremlins.

Bagheera: And how are these Gremlins such?

Billy Peltzer: Gremlins are devilish creatures, who have a sinister and devilish laugh. With their intelligence, they destroy homes and shops, cause fires, explosions, traffic accidents, kill people and terrorize the entire city of Kingston Falls. Although they destroy everything they see ahead, they are a little funny. Gremlins also multiply with water and also do not like strong light. Sunlight can kill them too.

Mowgli: My goodness... These creatures must be rare... and dangerous.

Bagheera: Don't worry, Mowgli! We have to fight tooth and nail to protect us from any danger!

Billy Peltzer: That's the way it is!

Gizmo: And don't forget that besides being cute, I am a good mogwai who loves any adventure!

Billy Peltzer: That's right, Gizmo!

Gizmo: We have to act together to fight the dangers of this jungle, for there is nothing to fear and...

Kaa: Has anyone spoken of... danger? Do you think I'm... dangerous?

Mowgli & Bagheera: Kaa?!

Kaa: Exactly! Did you... miss me?

Mowgli: We have to run fast!

Bagheera: Hurry up!

Billy Peltzer: Aren't you coming, Gizmo?

Gizmo: Don't worry, guys! I'm going to fight this snake and...

Kaa: You will not stop me...

Gizmo: And what will you do to stop me?

Kaa: Feel my... irresistible hypnosis...

Gizmo: (hypnotized) What's... happening... to me...

Kaa: Now I'll coil you... furry creature... cute... and delicious... (starts coiling up Gizmo)

Billy Peltzer: GIZMO!

Mowgli: This crazy snake is tormenting this furry creature!

Bagheera: We have to do something!

Billy Peltzer, Mowgli and Bagheera: To the rescue!

Kaa: (during hypnosis and coiling) You are sleeping... sleeping...

Gizmo: (still hypnotized) Billy... guys... help me...

Kaa: (tightening Gizmo's neck with his tail) I can't allow you... to ask for help...

Gizmo: (still hypnotized) Oh... oh... oh...

Kaa: You're delicious... but a cutie...

Gizmo: (still hypnotized) Oh... oh...

Kaa: Don't worry, cuddly... Soon you'll be safe... inside my belly...

Gizmo: Oooh... (yawning)

Billy Peltzer: We have to act, hurry!

Bagheera: We will never give up!

Kaa: Prepare yourself... cuddly...

Gizmo: (sleeping in Kaa's coils) Zzz...

Kaa: (opening his mouth and preparing to swallow Gizmo entire) Aaaaa... Ouch! (a stone fell on his head, and several others fell on his head, being thrown by Billy and Mowgli)

Billy Peltzer: Don't touch even a hair of this animal!

Mowgli: Or it will be worse!

Gizmo: Thanks for save me, Billy! And thanks to you too, Mowgli!

Billy Peltzer: You're welcome, Gizmo!

Mowgli: No problem, furry creature!

Billy Peltzer: Now let's go look for our camping tent and sleep because tomorrow is going to be a full day!

Gizmo: Oh, it was quite hypnosis...

Billy Peltzer: I hope this snake has learned the lesson...

Kaa: (thinking) I lost this strange, furry creature... but I got some berries... Lucky they are... very close...

Narrator: That was more trouble with our favorite mogwai from North America... At least the three Mogwai rules were followed tonight... So until the next adventure!

THE END


End file.
